


Your eyes remind me of the universe

by lovemelotsbabe



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Happy Ending, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, I promise, Like so much, M/M, hopefully, since i cried at some parts you will too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemelotsbabe/pseuds/lovemelotsbabe
Summary: A 5+1 chaptered au where Jeongin never stays. Until he does.orThe stars don't remind Hyunjin of his best friend, his best friend reminds him of the stars.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin & Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 22





	1. 0

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest grabbing at least one tissue. This is gonna be a long ride.

Hyunjin picked up his pace, jumping over rocks and small sticks. He was going to miss it.

_ ‘Just need to make it up the hill.’ _

He ran up the pathway, almost stumbling when he reached the top. Panting, he stretched his arms over his head and looked around at his usually empty spot on the hill.

Except it wasn’t empty this time. A person was propped up on their elbows, staring up at the stars.

Hyunjin stared at the person who was in his usual spot to watch the comets. He quietly neared them and took a seat, holding his knees to his chest. The person didn’t acknowledge him, they simply continued watching the stars.

“Are you here for the meteor shower?” Hyunjin questioned, glancing over at the stranger again.

They nodded, gaze fixated on the stars above them.

Hyunjin placed his chin on his bent knees, thinking about what to say.

Surprisingly, the stranger beat him to it.

“My name is Jeongin. This was the only place I could find that had a good view of the stars. I could leave if you want.”

_ ‘No, I like having company.’ _

“It’s ok, watching the stars with someone else is always nicer,” Hyunjin replied.

“Oh, ok.”

They stayed silent for a while. Simply watching the stars.

Out of the corner of his eye, Hyunjin saw a bright light pass through the sky. He perked up with a grin spreading on his face. He pointed up at the streak of light, shaking Jeongin’s shoulder with the other hand.

“Look! They’re here!” Hyunjin exclaimed excitedly, his grin only getting wider.

Jeongin stared at his hand for a moment before staring up at the sky.

“Woah,” he breathed out. “It’s beautiful.”

He started smiling himself, and Hyunjin felt as if he was in a daze.

Jeongin’s smile could rival the brightest star and still come in first place. He seemed so genuinely happy like this was seven wonders of the world.

Jeongin turned to face Hyunjin and pointed at the meteors.

“There’s so many!”

Hyunjin glanced back at the sky, and yes, there were many in the sky, it was really beautiful actually, he was only focused on the star in front of him.

“Yeah, there is.”

Jeongin looked back at Hyunjin and he could feel himself melt.

His eyes had to be his favorite part of the other. They were dark, like the expanse of space itself. Yet, they shined. They shined with millions of galaxies that created one large universe. You could stare into them for hours, yet still never know what was going on. In short, they were beautiful.

Hyunjin smiled back at the other, turning back to face the flying rocks in the sky that could not match the beauty that was right next to him.

“You never told me your name.”

“I didn’t?” Hyunjin could feel his face heat up.

“Yeah you didn’t, what is it?” Jeongin asked, eyes flitting back and forth between the stars and the boy in question.

_ ‘Just stare at me. I want to see those galaxies again.’ _

“It’s Hyunjin.”

“Well nice to meet you Hyunjin.”

* * *

They continued to meet up at the hill throughout the summer, only to figure out they went to the same high school in the fall. They shared a music class.

It was nice. Gaining a new friend, or best friend.

The two boys would always meet up and talk about the stars, or Hyunjin helped (helped him cheat) Jeongin on his homework since he had the same classes Hyunjin did the previous year.

Hyunjin gained a star in his empty and cold solar system. And he was sure that they’d stay together for years on end. That his star would never supernova.

Oh, how things can change in a year apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm procrastinating on YWMTW, the next chapter is super long-
> 
> I hope you enjoyed though <3


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I thought it was appropriate to say at the moment. Cause y'know, I'm leaving."
> 
> The younger hums in response and opens the door.
> 
> "See you later Hyunjin."

It’s the night before Hyunjin leaves for college. They’re sitting in his room, which’s all packed, and are just sitting in comfortable silence.

“I’m going to miss you,” Jeongin says, covering his eyes with his arm.

“I’m gonna miss you more,” Hyunjin replies.

“No, I’m gonna miss you more, you’re leaving me here all alone to face my senior year all by myself. It’s no fair,” Jeongin whines.

Hyunjin smiled and jumped into his bed to suffocate Jeongin.

“Since when did you whine so much?”

“Since forever, you just don’t notice because you whine so much more.”

Hyunjin pouted at Jeongin’s response.

“I do not.”

“Yes, you do.”

Hyunjin snuggled his face into Jeongin’s neck and sighed.

“I’m gonna miss you so much, you know that right?”

Jeongin nodded which caused his hair to tickle Hyunjin’s face.

“I’m gonna miss our little star gazing nights, sneaking into the forest after school, me helping you cheat on tests…” Hyunjin tapered off, getting lost in the memories.

“Well, when I get out of high school and head over there, we’ll just pick up where we left off, right?” Jeongin says with a firm nod. As if he was trying to convince himself.

“Right, we will. I promise,” Hyunjin affirms, relaxing into his best friend’s shoulder.

They sat in their comforting silence once more. Hyunjin could feel his eyelids start to droop and he sniffed, yawning into Jeongin’s neck. This caused the younger to lean his head on the elders. It was nice. Quiet and nice.

“I love you,” Hyunjin sleepily mumbled.

“I love you so much,” he continued with a yawn. Sleep was slowly taking over.

He wasn’t sleepy enough to not feel Jeongin stiffen under him.

He glanced up at him confusion when he saw his mouth form a thin line. His eyes that always held the galaxies only seemed to be indecipherable black holes.

Hyunjin panicked.

“Did I do something Innie? You don’t seem like yourself,” Hyunjin asks.

Jeongin shook his head. His shoulders seemed stiff.

“Mm, I’m fine.”

Jeongin was very obviously not fine.

He sat up, causing Hyunjin to fall against the pillows, and swung his legs off the side of the bed.

Hyunjin was very much so awake now, concerned for his disgruntled friend. He jumped up from the bed and circled to his friend to stand in front of him. He was very glad he had a few inches over him because it was now easier to stop him from leaving.

“You’re not leaving until you tell me what’s wrong.”

“That’s kidnapping.”

Hyunjin rolled his eyes in frustration. Jeongin simply gave him a blank stare. Not one of the mischievous ones that he gave Hyunjin when he said something dumb, just blank. Nothing written on his usually expressive face.

Jeongin then shook his head, pushing past Hyunjin, he headed straight for the door.

Hyunjin just stood there, wracking his brain for what he might’ve done.

Oh.

“Is it because I said I love you?”

Jeongin stiffened again. Bingo.

“I mean, it’s true. Plus, we’ve been friends for years and we’ve never said it to each other before,” Hyunjin paused. “I thought it was appropriate to say at the moment cause y’know, I’m leaving,” Hyunjin says and awkwardly stuffed his hands in his pockets.

_ ‘I do love you though. So much that it’s stupid.’ _

The younger hums in response and opens the door.

“See you later Hyunjin.”

* * *

He did not in fact, see Hyunjin later.

He did not send him his usual “goodnight <3” text. He did not send his usual “morning <3” text. He didn’t wave Hyunjin goodbye at his house or his driveway. He didn’t even magically show up at the airport.

Hyunjin leaned against the window, staring at the seemingly endless clouds, thinking about everything and nothing, when he heard a familiar chime from his phone.

**Have a safe trip <3 - Innie**

Hyunjin smiled and sent a text back.

**I’ll go tell the pilot that (thx tho) - hyunjinnie**

His plane ride got infinitely better.


	3. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I hope your year goes great."
> 
> Jeongin smiles, his galaxy eyes sparkled in the sunlight.
> 
> "I do too! Thanks for the ride by the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They reunite after a very long year.

Hyunjin was jittery. He was excited. So excited

He gripped his sign in his hands, eyes wide and searching for a special someone. His grip on the sign only grew tighter the longer he waited. Hyunjin looked around, furrowing his eyebrows and deepened his frown.

_ ‘Where is he?’ _

“Hyunjin!”

Hyunjin’s head snapped forward towards the younger and saw that familiar bob of black hair in the distance.

“Innie!”

The elder ran through the crowd and enveloped him in his arms, awkwardly positioning the sign behind his back.

They stayed like that for a while, until Jeonging wheezed, patting the others back as a sign for help.

“I can’t breathe, let me go-” Jeongin pleaded.

“Oh shit, sorry,” says Hyunjin, quickly letting go.

He tilted his head and examined his best friend’s face. Looking for the familiar galaxy that rested in his eyes.

“How was your flight? Did you have turbulence? Did you tell the pilot to have a safe flight like I said?” Hyunjin asked, staring menacingly at Jeongin.

Jeongin took a step back, but his smile widened as he did.

Hyunjin’s eyes softened and felt his heart slow down.

_ ‘He’s just as perfect as I remembered.’ _

“What’s that?” Jeongin asks, pointing at the sign.

Hyujin quirked an eyebrow in confusion and glanced at the object in his hand. He felt his face heat up in embarrassment. He shook his head and brought it up to his chest to show it off.

“Woah, your art has gotten so much better,” Jeongin noted, staring in astonishment.

Hyunjin brought a hand to the back of his neck and smiled brightly.

“Whenever I have the chance, I’ll draw something. Plus, just wanted to do something special for you.”

Jeongin smiled softly (which made Hyunjin melt) and stepped closer to read the sign.

“Welcome to university Innie! You’re gonna love it here,” Jeongin read. “This adorable, thank you,” Jeongin said sincerely.

“Also,” Jeongin reached up to pet his hair, “Your hair got longer, and it’s pink.”

“Yeah, I was bored last week.”

Jeongin giggled (he  _ giggled _ ) and continued to pet his hair.

Hyunjin stared at him in awe. In the year they were separated, the younger had changed so much.

They had continued talking over the year, sending texts and calls whenever they felt lonely, but they hadn’t  _ physically _ seen each other since their “fight”.

His jaw and cheekbones were sharper, his lips fuller but still spread into that familiar thin-lipped smile that he had learned to cherish so much. It felt like home. Okay so maybe he hadn’t changed that much.

Hyunjin caught himself staring and turned away, feeling the blush that slowly crept up his neck.

Suddenly, the elder remembered why he was here in the first place. He grabbed the younger’s duffel bag, prompting him to follow the other.

“My cars in the car park, if we walk fast enough we can make it there in ten minutes!” Hyunjin yelled, almost breaking out into a full sprint.

“Wait what,” Jeongin managed to say, before Hyunjin dragged him across the airport, suitcase in tow.

-

“How was senior year?” Hyunjin asked.

“I mean… it was a year. At least I passed?” Jeongin jokingly said.

He didn’t elaborate further, which made Hyunjin roll his eyes.

“Come on, there’s no way your senior year was that boring,” he drawled out the g, “Did you not do anything other than sleep and study?” He stopped at a red light and looked at Jeongin.

Jeongin’s gaze shifted as he sunk into his seat. Hyunjin sighed. He continued driving after the light turned green.

“There’s nothing wrong with that, just not what I was expecting. I mean, you hung out with  _ me _ for three years and didn’t end going to a single party,” Hyunjin shook his head. “I thought I taught you to live a little.”

Jeongin let out a small laugh.

They continued to drive to the school, sitting in their comfortable silence. In their small galaxy.

The all too familiar dorm buildings rose on the horizon as they neared the school. Hyunjin cleared his throat, trying to think of words to fill the silence.

“Do you know who your roommate is?”

He glanced over at Jeongin who was fumbling his phone, before opening up an email.

“A guy named Han Jisung,” he read off the screen, “A second-year like you, ever heard of him.”

Hyunjin thought for a moment. A memory popped up in his brain,

“Yeah actually, he was my partner for a history project last year. He’s a pretty cool guy, I think,” Hyunjin says, glancing over at Jeongin.

When he looked forward, he realized that they had arrived at their destination. He parked the car and motioned at the tall building at the center.

“Here’s your home for the next year or two, hope you like it.”

Hyunjin expected Jeongin to say anything. Like a “Thanks for the ride” or “I’ll text you later”, maybe even a “Here’s my explanation for why I was about to bust a vein because you said those three words last year”. Hyunjin shook his head at the last thought. But Jeongin just grabbed his bags from the backseat and walk towards the glass doors of the dorm building.

Exasperated by the younger’s behavior or lack of behavior, Hyujin hopped out of the car.

“Jeongin!”

Jeongin spun around and quizzically looked at the elder.

“I,” he paused, “I hope your year goes great,” he weakly said with a small smile.

Jeongin smiles, his galaxy eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

“I do too! Thanks for the ride by the way!” He yelled and continued his way to the entrance.

Hyunjin watched as he entered the building and disappear from his sight.

Like a comet passing by Earth. So pretty but leaves just as quickly.

He sighed. Hoping his eyes conveyed what he truly wanted to say.

_ ‘I missed you.’ _


	4. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh.  
> Oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the saddest chapter, brace yourselves.
> 
> I suuggest listening to "Angels" by Khalid and "I exist, I exist, I exist" by flatsound as you read, I think they enhance the sadness I was going for.

Hyunjin lied on his bed while his roommate, Seungmin, drummed his fingers on his knee. He sighed for the umpteenth time before Seungmin shook his head.

“What’s bothering you Jin? You seem extra dramatic today,” Seungmin says, finding a rhythm in his drumming.

Hyunjin shrugged awkwardly against his pillows.

“There's nothing you can fix Min,” Hyunjin defeatedly said.

“Mm, we’ll see I guess.”

Hyunjin thought for a moment, thinking of which parts to tell his friend that would help him understand his situation.

“I have a friend that I’ve known since high school, he goes here now. I actually dropped him off at the dorms a few weeks ago,” Hyunjin added. “Uh, I care about him a lot, but I just,” he trailed off, getting lost in his thoughts.

“You just?” Seungmin said, trying to shake him out of his overbearing memories.

Hyunjin stared at a wall, thinking of a way to start his next sentence.

“I just don’t know what to do to keep him.”

Seungmin tilted his head in confusion, moving his fingers to the other’s second knee.

“He never stays, like he’s drifting away from me. He still responds to my texts and seems to act the same, but… ” Hyunjin lifts his hand in the air and moves his fingers in a wave-like motion. “He’s like water that you try to capture from a tap,” he makes a fist, “Yet, you can never really hold it and keep it in place, y’know?”

_ ‘Or like a rocket leaving Earth’s surface. You’re only left to hope that it comes back home.’ _

“Since when have you been this poetic?” Seungmin asks with a light laugh.

“Shut up,” Hyunjin hissed, but it held no malice.

Hyunjin met Seungmin at orientation when school first started. They were tied by the hip since, and the moment their first year ended, they decided to buy an apartment near the college.

Hyunjin felt as if he gained another planet in his solar system made for two. He was glad someone else could make him feel at home just like his star did.

Noticing that Seungmin stopped his tapping, Hyujin glanced up to ask why he stopped. The other’s eyebrows were furrowed, and he was biting his lip. 

“What are you thinking about Min?”

The man in question tilted his head and released his lip.

“Have you thought about talking to him about it?”

Hyunjin scoffed.

“Now why would I do that?”

“ _ Because _ ,” Seungmin drawled out, “That’s what friends do when something is bothering them.”

“That sounds like an awful idea.”

“Why do I even try.”

* * *

In the end, Hyunjin set up to meet Jeongin at a boba cafe near the campus.

_ “I expect you to wish me luck,” _ Hyunjin had said as he grabbed his coat from the couch.

_ “No.” _

Seungmin had recommended the place since he and his boyfriend Minho had been there numerous times in the past (Minho reminded him of a moon that circled Seungmin’s planet, making sure he was never lonely). 

He had said the atmosphere was nice and quiet enough for Hyunjin to have a civil conversation with his mystery guy.

Now he was stationed in the back of the cafe, swirling around the boba around in the taro drink.

His phone buzzed and lit up, showing a message that Jeogin was near. Hyunjin felt his body relax and he willed himself to sip at his sweet drink.

After waiting a few minutes, Hyunjin heard the bell above the entrance ring, and he saw his own familiar boba ball enter the store. He watched as the other ordered a drink of his own, soon grabbing it and searching for his friend.

Hyunjin raised his arm and gave him a small wave, letting him know where he was seated. Jeongin jumped up, making Hyunjin chuckle in endearment, he skipped to the table and slid into the seat facing Hyunjin.

“Hi.”

“Hello.”

“Why’d you wanna meet up?” Jeongin asked as he stabbed the top of his cup with the straw, taking a large sip of his desired drink.

_ ‘Cause, you always leave me alone and I hate it.’ _

“I just wanted to see how school was treating you,” Hyunjin says, moving around to assess Jeongin’s physical appearance.

Hyunjin hummed.

“You seem fine, is your roommate-”

“Jisung,” Jeongin interrupted.

“Jisung,” Hyunjin corrected himself, “Treating you right? Keeping you fed? Finally, introduce you to the party scene?”

Jeongin giggled (he giggled again-) as he slowly sipped his drink.

“Yes, sorta, and nope. I’ve been to the campus and a few coffee shops. The occasional takeout place when he doesn’t bring anything home.”

“Wow, he brings you food? What a prince charming.”

“To be honest.” Jeongin paused.

Hyunjin glanced up and felt a meteorite hit his surface.

“He’s like one, he’s super nice and caring. He’s such a good friend,” he says, and there’s this far away look in his eyes.

Like he’s looking at a new planet he just discovered, a planet that’s named Han Jisung.

Oh.

_ Oh no. _

Another meteorite hit Hyunjin’s planet even harder, the crater it left was even larger and deeper.

“He must be a good roommate then?” Hyunjin responds, putting on a fake smile that hopefully looked real to Jeongin.

Apparently, it did because Jeongin simply nodded and continued to chew on his boba.

Hyunjin felt his heart sink into the abyss, the opposite of the usual floating it did in the endless space. Well, there’s no oxygen in space, so his heart wouldn’t have survived anyway.

_ ‘I’ve already lost you haven’t I? If I tried harder earlier, maybe you would’ve already been mine by now.’ _

Hyunjin shook the thought away and absently drank his drink. Uselessly fishing at his sinking heart. Trying to get it before it drowned.

* * *

They continued their hangout as if nothing happened. Talking about their classes, making bad jokes, and talking about Hyunjin’s own roommate.

Through the hangout, Hyunjin felt himself relax. His climate had normalized and he had reached equilibrium.

“Whenever his boyfriend comes over, his demeanor completely changes. He’s so much nicer to him than me and I think that’s completely unfair,” Hyunjin says with a pout.

Jeongin smiles his thin-lipped smile, though it seemed a bit smaller now, and the galaxies in his eyes seemed to dim. When he started to talk about Seungmin, the galaxies seemed to start to dim. Hyunjin brushed it off though, focusing on getting the last piece of boba up his straw.

“Jisung brought some waffles home for lunch,” Jeongin says as he types out a text on his phone.

_ ‘Oh did he?’ _

“It’s four in the afternoon.”

“I know, the perfect time for waffles right?” Jeongin says with a grin.

Hyunjin rolled his eyes.

“Can’t you go get them later?” Hyunjin whines, grabbing Jeongin’s hand.

Jeongin laughs and slips his hand away from Hyunjin’s.

His heart sinks further.

“No can do sir, those waffles are calling my name.”

Hyujin sighs and slumps back into his chair.

“Fine, you owe me another boba date though.”

Jeongin’s eyes widened at the other’s words.

_ ‘Shit, I mean um, you owe me another hangout. Right?. Yeah, right, that’s what I meant to say. Definitely.’ _

Hyunjin gaped like a fish, causing Jeongin to smile.

The galaxies returned.

“Whatever you say Hyunjin.”

Jeongin waved goodbye and left the cafe, leaving Hyunjin to deal with his lonely silence.

He hung his head in his hands and let out a shaky breath. They hadn’t even mentioned the topic at hand. That was Hyunjin’s fault since he’s the one who organized the meet in the first place. The meetup itself was useless anyway. It didn’t help him understand anything, it only made him feel worse.

His star was burning brighter, and that only made Hyunjin’s planet grow more worried for the safety of its small solar system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
